


The Greatest Adventure

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 21st Century Earth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, Dating, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Get Together, I don't know how long my inspiration will last so fair warning: I may not finish this, I know I know but I felt compelled to write more of this AU, Mickey tries to punch the Doctor, More character tags may be added, Rose and Mickey break up, Rose's POV, Some angst, Surprise pregnancy, The Doctor's POV, Time Lords, Time Tots, alien science, alternating pov, and do it properly in a longer fic, but also a lot of, but ends up talking about his feelings instead, content warnings in the author notes so please read them!, goes AU in series 1, the POV is at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: When alien science leaves Rose pregnant with the Doctor's child, they end up embarking on their greatest adventure yet:  impending parenthood.The Doctor sighed.“They managed to… extract some of my DNA,” he explained carefully, “and implant it into you.”He paused, and Rose stared at him.“You’re pregnant,” the Doctor clarified, “and it’s mine.”(The revised, much expanded-upon version of 'This Was Unplanned.')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Was Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396142) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> **Warnings:** Non consensual scientific/medical procedures mentioned at the beginning (but occur off-screen); mentions of abortion as a potential option (but it doesn't happen); and the existential angst of pregnancy and becoming a parent at a young age. Oh, and of course, there's a vast age difference between the Doctor and Rose. Oh, and Rose agrees to date the Doctor without breaking up with Mickey first, so possibly I should warn for infidelity?
> 
> If you think I need to warn for anything else, please let me know!
> 
> Now, onto the author notes... Okay, so years ago I posted some snippets of a Nine/Rose babyfic to my unfinished ideas file, but then a few days ago I posted those scenes as a [proper fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396142/chapters/38379692). Only... then I couldn't stop thinking about it. A few days later, I"m several thousand words in and counting. So I figured, what the hell, I'll post the expanded version up as well. No idea if I'll be able to finish this, but... I will try? Because I am writing the fic I always wanted to read, haha.
> 
> Timeline wise, this probably takes place sometime after the episode 'Father's Day' but before 'The Empty Child.'
> 
> Anyway - enjoy!

**The Greatest Adventure**

**Chapter One: Rose’s POV**

Finally, they were back on the TARDIS, safe and sound. Away from the aliens that had held them both captive, and done... whatever it was that they'd done.

But the Doctor wouldn’t say what had happened, and Rose was too scared to ask until after he’d done the scan in the medical bay aboard the TARDIS. Then she couldn’t hold the words in any longer.

“Doctor, what did they do to me?”

Rose hadn’t missed the way that he was staring at her in helpless wonder whenever he thought she wasn’t looking.

The Doctor sighed.

“They managed to… extract some of my DNA,” he explained carefully, “and implant it into you.”

He paused, and Rose stared at him.

“You’re pregnant,” the Doctor clarified, “and it’s mine.”

Rose froze in shock. The Doctor went on, still using that careful, gentle voice.

“There are ways to terminate it, if that’s what you want. Or… or we could raise it.”

“Raise it?” Rose repeated.

“Sure, you, me, the TARDIS, and a brand new bouncing baby Time Lord. It won’t be easy, mind, but we could do it.”

Rose could see the carefully disguised hope and longing in his eyes.

“That’s what you want?” she asked.

“It is,” the Doctor admitted, “but it’s up to you. You’re the one who’s going to be carrying the little one for the next few months, and taking the health risks, so it’s your decision whether to go ahead with it or not. I’ll support you either way.”

“What do you mean, health risks?” It seemed the safest question.

The Doctor shrugged.

“Not sure exactly, but we’re different species, Rose. I know there’ve been successful human-Time Lord pregnancies before, but I don’t know the details. But you can bet there’s going to be complications to a human carrying a Time Lord baby.”

Rose fell silent. The Doctor watched her as she thought.

She didn’t feel ready to be a mum – she was only nineteen, for God’s sake. But she didn’t want to kill her own child, either, and she could see how much the Doctor wanted this. The last of his species, Rose remembered. She knew how alone he was, and how much he missed his people, and she didn’t think she could take away his one chance not to be the last anymore.

Honestly, she was terrified, but the choice was easy, really.

“I want to keep it,” Rose said slowly, “as long as I’m not in danger.”

The Doctor beamed brilliantly, and pulled her close to drop a kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, Rose,” he said, with sincere gratitude.

“Know what this means?” Rose asked him. “You won’t be alone anymore.” She smiled.

The Doctor swallowed.

“I know,” he managed. “Not the last, anymore, either.”

“God, my Mum’s going to kill me,” Rose groaned, suddenly realising how much trouble she was in.

“So don’t tell her,” the Doctor suggested brightly. Rose scowled at him.

“If I’m having a baby, I want my Mum,” she told him firmly, and waved a finger at him. “This is your fault, so you get to explain what happened.”

“Why me?” he complained, unconsciously rubbing his cheek where Rose’s mum had slapped him that time. “Hold on, how is this my fault?”

Rose glared at him until he gave in.

“Oh, fine. But I’m only doing this for the baby, I’ll have you know.” At the mention of the baby he started grinning again, unable to help his joy.

Rose still felt scared and numb more than anything, but she was glad for him.

“Good, because the baby’s going to need a Gran,” said Rose. “She’s really going to hate you now, though. Getting her little girl pregnant, and everything.”

“Explaining it wasn’t me isn’t going to help at all, is it?” the Doctor realised.

“Nope,” Rose grinned. “Face it, you’re going to be the deadbeat dad in all her stories, now.”

“Thanks,” the Doctor grumbled.

“She’s going to think we’re together,” Rose mused. “Everyone is. That’s going to be hard to explain, what with us having a baby.”

“Who says we have to explain?” the Doctor countered. “It’s no one’s business but ours.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Does when it’s me,” the Doctor said with finality.

Rose shook her head. He was going to find out how wrong he was.

“So what now?” she asked, and she meant both in the next few hours, and long-term.

“You should probably get some rest,” said the Doctor. “You’re the equivalent of three months along, already – they must have been speeding up the baby’s development and gestation time, but a side-effect is that you’re going to be more tired than usual.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” Rose confessed. The Doctor’s eyes softened.

“It’ll be alright, Rose. I promise. Come on, why don’t we go and make you a cup of hot cocoa, and we can talk about exactly what you should expect.”

“Alright.”

They ended up in the TARDIS kitchen, and Rose drank her hot cocoa and listened as the Doctor told her everything she needed to know about Time Lord pregnancies. The weirdest thing, for Rose, was when the Doctor told her the baby would probably end up forming a telepathic bond with her, for at least the duration of the pregnancy. Possibly beyond it, too, although he wasn’t sure about that part.

Rose had sort of inferred that the Doctor was telepathic, of course – he’d kind of implied as much when he’d explained a while back how he’d know if there were any other Time Lords around – but hearing it said explicitly was different.

“So you can read minds?” God, she hoped he hadn’t been reading hers. She blushed a bit, knowing the kind of thoughts she’d had about him, in his presence.

“Nope,” said the Doctor, which was a relief. “Not without the right sort of physical contact, anyway, and it’s rude besides. But my people, we had a sort of shared mental space at the back of our minds, where we could feel each other, just… hanging out, I suppose. But with an entire planet’s worth of people in your head, it’s mostly white noise. Hard to narrow in on anyone in particular, in those circumstances.”

Rose tried to imagine how it must feel, to have grown up with the ‘white noise’ of your entire species in your head, and then lose it. How empty must it feel now, inside the Doctor’s head? It was easy enough to feel lonely when you were human, and weren’t supposed to have that sort of constant companionship inside your mind.

No wonder the Doctor seemed to feel so alone, sometimes.

Rose wanted to reach out to him, but wasn’t sure how he’d take it. So instead she said, “So when the baby’s old enough, the two of you will be able to feel each other?”

“Yeah,” said the Doctor, softly. “Yeah, we will.”

Rose decided then and there, that if this baby took away that haunted look she saw in his eyes sometimes, when he dropped the cheery facade, then it would be worth everything that she was about to go through.

As for the baby itself… well, Rose had always wanted a kid, eventually; just not at nineteen. Sooner or later reality would sink in, and she’d probably be terrified – who wouldn’t, nineteen years old and carrying an alien baby? – but she realised, all of a sudden, that there was no one she’d rather be having a baby with than the Doctor.

Because she loved him, she admitted to herself, and there was a special irony in that – the two of them having a baby together, and they’d never so much as snogged. They probably never would, because while Rose knew that the Doctor was attracted to her, and liked her well enough, he wasn’t the sort to settle down. He practically ran screaming any time something domestic happened, and while he’d be there for the baby, Rose was fairly sure, that didn’t mean he’d be willing to commit to anything else.

Including her.

That understanding hurt, but Rose knew she was lucky. No point aiming for the moon, was there? Not when she had the Doctor for a friend, and all of time and space at her fingertips. Not to mention that of the blokes she knew wouldn’t have been nearly as excited as the Doctor had been to learn they were going to be a father. Rose knew more than a few girls whose boyfriends had run out on them, because they’d gotten a bun in the oven.

No, she was lucky, she told herself, and tried not to feel upset at her own thoughts.

“You alright?” the Doctor asked, frowning at her, and she realised she’d zoned out.

“Just tired,” she said, and didn’t have to fake a yawn. She really did feel exhausted.

“Off to bed with you then,” said the Doctor. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Tomorrow, can we see my Mum?” Rose asked, because even though Jackie would probably hit the roof and go right on through it, and there’d be all kinds of hysterics, she desperately wanted the support her Mum would give.

The Doctor made a face.

“I’d rather go face a rampaging tiger,” he said darkly. But when Rose looked at him, he said, “Oh, alright.”

“Thanks,” said Rose. She stood there for a moment, looking at him; and then she turned, and left him alone in the kitchen, padding down the TARDIS hallways to her own room.

* * *

The discussion with Jackie went about as well as expected. 

“It wasn’t me!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Just like a man, to disclaim all responsibility,” Jackie sniffed, and Rose had to shove her fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Well _someone_ got her pregnant, and I don’t see any other blokes hanging around, do you? Poor thing, it’s probably going to end up with those ears, _and_ that nose.”

“What’s wrong with my nose, or my ears?” the Doctor protested, looking self-conscious.

“I don’t even know where to start,” Jackie told him.

“Mum, leave him alone,” Rose said, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a smile. The Doctor glanced at her, and his gaze softened as he caught her grin and dancing eyes.

Jackie noticed, and sent him a calculating glare.

“You’re planning to stick around, then?”

“Of course.” The Doctor looked offended at the implication that he might do otherwise. “Not about to leave my kid in the lurch, or its mother. What kind of person do you think I am?”

Jackie eyed him dubiously for a moment, but to Rose’s relief, didn’t say anything. Instead she looked back at Rose, and sighed.

“Oh, Rose. This isn’t the life I wanted for you, sweetheart.”

“It’s fine, Mum,” Rose told her. “I’ve got the Doctor, and the TARDIS, and all of time and space.”

“That’s right,” the Doctor agreed, a hint of pride in his voice as he smiled at Rose. “Got everything we could possibly need.”

“Except some common sense between you,” Jackie observed cynically. “Raising a baby isn’t easy, you know.”

“I _know_ , Mum,” Rose said patiently. “I’m not stupid.”

“And you?” Jackie turned on the Doctor. “Do you have any idea how hard it is, raising a kid?”

“Well, of course I do,” he said, surprising both Jackie and Rose. “Nine hundred years old, I am, not the first time I’ve had kids, is it?” His eyes turned sombre and sorrowful. “All gone now, though, along with the rest of my people.”

Even Jackie didn’t seem to know what to say to that.

Rose stared at him. Somehow, she’d never considered…

“You had kids?” she asked tentatively. He smiled sadly at her.

“Yeah. Grandkids, even. Used to travel with my granddaughter Susan. My first companion, she was. Fell in love with a human, though, so after that I had to find someone else to travel with. We’d had a couple of guests for a while, two of Susan’s schoolteachers, and I found I liked it, travelling about with humans. You’re different, you are, but in a good way. Found myself seeing the universe differently when I brought one of you apes along.”

“So you’ve travelled with people before?” Rose couldn’t help feeling hurt at the realisation that she wasn’t the first, even if it did seem rather silly that the idea had never occurred to her before.

The Doctor just raised his eyebrows in her direction.

“Nine hundred years old, Rose,” he reminded her, with a touch of condescension.

“Oh my God,” Jackie said, looking appalled at some kind of internal epiphany. “You’re not just old enough to be her father, or her grandfather, you’re old enough to be her… her _ancestor!_ ”

Rose bit back giggles as the Doctor’s face soured.

“Yeah, thanks for that, didn’t need the reminder.”

“Rose!” Jackie pleaded, still sounding shocked, “he’s _old!_ ”

Rose lost her battle to hold back her laughter then, bursting into peals of mirth while the Doctor folded his arms and looked indignant.

“And people say I’m rude,” he said.

“You are.” Rose grinned at him.

“Well, maybe a little bit,” he admitted, grinning back. Jackie watched them as they smiled at each other.

“God, you two are really in love, aren’t you?” she sighed, in mournful resignation.

The Doctor and Rose looked anywhere but at each other. There was an awkward silence.

“Oh for God’s sake!” Jackie burst out. “You’re having a baby together and you haven’t had this conversation?”

“Had no reason to,” the Doctor said defensively. His arms were still crossed in an intimidating way, but he was edging back slightly under the force of Jackie’s glare. “It’s not like we’re together, or anything.”

Jackie went ominously silent. The Doctor cast a look from her set expression to Rose’s disconsolate one, and seemed to realise he’d said something wrong.

“I mean–”

“You’ve gotten my daughter pregnant, and you’re not even going to try to work things out with her?” Jackie asked in a quiet voice. “She’s not good enough for you, is that what you’re saying?”

“I didn’t mean–”

The slap was loud in the relatively quiet space. The Doctor put a hand to his face, looking simultaneously outraged and baffled, much like he had the first time Rose’s mum had slapped him. This time though, he was also looking thoughtful.

“How dare you,” Jackie seethed, “how dare you come into this flat and–”

“Mum!” Rose interrupted, because while the Doctor’s words might have hurt, he was only telling the truth. “He wasn’t joking when he said aliens did it. We didn’t have sex or anything.” Rose’s face burned. “We’re just _friends_ , Mum.”

“Oh, just friends, is it?” Jackie retorted. “Don’t think I didn’t see your face fall when he came out with that line, Rose. I can see you’re in love with him, even if he can’t.”

The Doctor turned his head to look at Rose, his gaze steady and his expression impenetrable, and Rose dropped her eyes, unable to meet his own.

“Rose?” The Doctor’s voice was questioning. Rose didn’t answer.

“Rose.” Suddenly the Doctor was sitting next to her on the sofa, and Rose forced herself to look up, feeling herself blush. The Doctor’s stare was thoughtful, and a little quizzical, as he met her eyes. Rose still didn’t answer, but she was still blushing, and that was enough of a response of its own.

“Ah,” said the Doctor, his expression turning rueful. He took Rose’s hands, and she glanced down at them in confusion, before glancing up at the Doctor again.

“Rose, I’m not –” he broke off, and finished in a carefully calm voice, “Jackie, can you leave us alone for two ticks?”

Jackie huffed, but left the room.

“Ta,” said the Doctor, and started talking to Rose again.

“Rose, I’m not really… good, with feelings and things,” he began, and then paused, like he wasn’t sure if he needed to say anything more.

“I noticed,” Rose muttered, and stared at him pointedly.

“Right,” said the Doctor, and nodded to himself. “So what I’m saying is… I’m going to mess this up.” Rose blinked in surprise, and the Doctor went on, his expression earnest. “Bound to. Hopeless at this sort of thing, me. But I like you. More than like you. And we’re having a baby. So what I’m saying is… I’m willing to try, alright?”

Rose looked at him, still wearing that earnest expression, and holding onto her hands. She blinked again.

She’d never in a million years expected this. A tremulous smile appeared on her face.

“This is probably the part where you kiss me,” she said, after a moment.

“You’re probably right,” the Doctor agreed.

When Jackie opened the door again five minutes later, suspicious at their silence when they were supposed to be talking things out, the two of them were still kissing.

“Not on my sofa!” she grumbled. The couple detached themselves, looking vaguely sheepish.

Both were grinning, though.

Jackie looked between them, and sighed.

“Have you really thought this through?” she asked. “A baby’s a big responsibility. No home of your own–”

“Oi, there’s the TARDIS,” the Doctor protested. “Best home there is. Not another one like it.”

“–no money, no job,” Jackie went on, ignoring his interpolation, “how are you going to support yourselves and a baby?”

The Doctor snapped his fingers.

“That reminds me.” Rose and Jackie looked at him. He stood up, and started going through the pockets of his jacket, until he pulled something out.

“Catch,” he said, and threw it to Rose.

She just managed to catch it, and looked down to see what she’d caught. It was a wallet.

Confused, she looked back up at the Doctor.

“Go on,” he said. “Open it.”

Rose did. There was a debit card inside it with her name printed on the plastic.

“What…?” she began to ask.

“It’s a joint account,” said the Doctor. “I started it back in the 1970s, when I was stranded on Earth for a while. Since then I’ve invested in all the right stocks – advantage of being a time traveller, you know which ones are going to succeed – and let it all sit there for a few decades. Should be more than enough to raise a kid. Fixed everything up so it’s in your name too, now.”

Rose stared at him, and then looked back at Jackie.

“Well, I guess that answers that question,” she told her Mum. Then she thought about what the Doctor had said.”Hang on, you were stranded on Earth?”

“More like exiled, really,” said the Doctor. “Too much meddling with the timestream, according to my people. Way they saw it, I should’ve stayed home and left the rest of the cosmos alone. Anyway, I ended up working for UNIT for a while. Drove me mad, it did. Spent the entire time trying to work out how to get back travelling again.”

Jackie jumped on his words.

“Well, you’re stuck here now. Got a kid on the way. How do we know you won’t run off on an adventure and disappear?”

Rose flinched, because her Mum had a way of cutting to the heart of things.

But the Doctor just looked at Jackie, his eyebrows raised.

“You think this isn’t an adventure?” asked the Doctor. “Come on, Jackie, you know better than that. Best adventure I’m ever going to have in my life.” He beamed.

Rose, who had secretly been wondering much the same thing as her Mum, surprised everyone, including herself, by bursting into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two: Doctor’s POV **

****

“Rose?” The Doctor was alarmed and concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Somehow Rose managed, through sobs, to convey the fears that had been haunting her. Since she’d found out about the pregnancy, apparently, she’d been afraid that sooner or later, the Doctor would leave her and the baby behind on Earth. Because however much the Doctor wanted this baby, she knew how much he loved travelling.

The Doctor listened, and barely noticed as Jackie left the room in a rare show of tact.

“Rose. Rose, look at me.” The Doctor’s voice was firm but gentle. “I’m not going anywhere. Couldn’t if I tried. Got my hearts wrapped around your finger, you have. There’s nowhere I’d rather be, than on this particular adventure, with you.”

Rose was still crying. She didn’t seem to be able to stop.

“Come here,” he said finally, sitting back down on the couch and holding out his arms. Rose accepted the hug, and he wrapped his arms around her and wondered where his violent aversion to _domesticity_ had gone. 

It had probably died a sad, unlamented death the moment he’d found out he was going to be a Dad, he thought ruefully, and smiled briefly at the reminder. The smile faded, though, because Rose was still crying into the front of his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“There, there,” he said. “It’s alright.”

“I don’t know why I’m still crying,” Rose sobbed. “I’m so sorry. Know you hate anything domestic.”

“Well, it’s been a big few days. Lots to take in,” said the Doctor. “And you know, domestic’s not so bad. Even with your Mum breathing down our necks. You’re my favourite human, after all.”

“I suppose you want me to say you’re my favourite Time Lord, then.”

“I should hope so,” he said severely, and Rose’s sobs turned into helpless giggles.

“There, that’s better,” said the Doctor. Rose sat back, and the Doctor felt a little disappointed as the contact between them ended. Still – they were dating, now, weren’t they? He supposed that meant that he could hug Rose whenever he liked. He hoped so.

He wasn’t quite sure he was doing the right thing – she was a human, he was a Time Lord, and his people had always frowned on that sort of thing – but he cared about her, and she was having his baby. The two of them were already inextricably involved in each other’s lives – so why not take that next step?

Oh, it scared him, the idea of that kind of commitment to someone who would inevitably die well before he did – but it was _Rose_. He’d meant it when he said that she had his hearts wrapped around her finger, despite the grumpy front he liked to put up.

And right now, she was worried and frightened, even if he’d gotten her to laugh for a moment or two. He needed to prove to her that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“What?” asked Rose, seeing his thoughtful expression. “What are you thinking about?”

“Rose Tyler. Do you want to go on a date? Tonight?”

Rose’s face lit up like he’d just promised her the world, and for a moment, the Doctor was blown away by how lovely she looked. 

“Sure,” said Rose. “Where?”

The Doctor thought about that. What did humans consider romantic?

“You ever had proper French cuisine, Rose? We could pop across the Channel, have a nice night out.”

“I’d like that,” Rose said, still looking at him like he’d hung the moon, and the Doctor privately admitted to himself, in that moment, that he was a goner. “I don’t know what I’d wear, though.”

“You can borrow something from the TARDIS wardrobe room, if you like,” the Doctor offered. “Dress up a bit. You don’t mind if we go somewhere fancy, do you?”

“Fancy sounds good,” said Rose.

“Excellent,” said the Doctor. “I’ll just pop out and make the reservation, then.”

“You will come back, though?” said Rose, making a face at herself for asking, but apparently needing to ask.

“For you, Rose Tyler?” The Doctor beamed, wide and bright. “Always.”

* * *

But the Doctor didn’t even make it to the TARDIS, let alone manage to travel back just far enough in time to make a reservation for that evening.

One step out the door, and the Doctor nearly collided with Mickey. He shut the door and turned to face the young man.

“Is it true?” Mickey demanded. He was out of breath from running.

“Is what true?” asked the Doctor.

“Clarise told Daisy who told me that Jackie was yelling about Rose being pregnant,” said Mickey, looking angry.

“Oh, that. Yep, it’s true.”

“Did you get my girlfriend pregnant?” Mickey yelled.

“Technically, no, but I’m the father, if that’s what you’re asking,” said the Doctor.

Mickey tried to punch him. Unfortunately for Mickey, the Doctor knew exactly what to do when someone was trying to punch him, which was how a second later Mickey found himself flat on his back while the Doctor peered down at him, none the worse for wear.

“You alright?” asked the Doctor, with honest concern. People who tried to punch other people, in his experience, were generally going through their own issues. Also, Mickey had hit the floor pretty hard.

“Shut up!” Mickey wheezed, still reeling from the impact of hitting the hard concrete. “You don’t deserve her!”

_ Ah _ , the Doctor thought. So that was what the punching was about.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” said the Doctor, frowning down at Mickey. “But this isn’t about me. This is about Rose.”

“You bet it’s about Rose,” said Mickey, still looking furious as he climbed to his feet. “What are you going to do, go swanning off and leave her to raise the baby alone?”

“Why do people keep asking me that?” the Doctor said, affronted. “First Jackie, now you. First up, Rose is important to me. Second, you really think I’d abandon my own child?”

“Plenty of people do,” said Mickey, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Well not me,” said the Doctor firmly. “I have every intention of being there for every moment of this child’s life. I’m nine hundred years old, can take a mo’ to slow down and stay planet-side for a while. What’s a few years to a Time Lord?”

“So, what, you’re going to be there in the middle of the night, changing nappies and singing lullabies to the baby?” Mickey jeered. “ _You?_ ”

The Doctor frowned at him. That was precisely what he planned. Particularly since humans slept a lot more than Time Lords did, and Rose’d probably need the rest.

“Exactly,” the Doctor said.

Mickey stared at him for a second, before abruptly deflating.

“Oh my God, you _mean_ it,” he said, and then scrubbed his hands over his face like he was about to cry.

“Look,” said the Doctor, a bit more gently than before, “I know we don’t exactly get on–”

“My girlfriend ran away and disappeared with you for a year, of course we don’t get on,” said Mickey. He _sounded_ like he was going to cry, too; like he was valiantly trying not to break down on the spot. 

“The thing is, I knew,” Mickey went on, after a few seconds had passed. “I knew she fancied you. You came in and swept her off her feet – saved her life, and then showed her the universe. What girl isn’t going to love that? But she kept telling me, we were still together, that she still felt that way about me – and I hoped –” His voice cracked. “And now she’s pregnant and it’s not mine.”

The Doctor was silent.

“I would have been a good Dad,” said Mickey. “I would have tried, you know? Made an effort. Been there for Rose and our kids. But Rose is only nineteen, and I knew she wasn’t ready to settle down – or at least, not with me. Too early to ask her to marry me, I could tell.” His voice wavered. “But here she is, having a baby with you.”

“It wasn’t a choice,” said the Doctor. “It just happened.”

Mickey gave a broken-sounding laugh.

“Like that makes it any better. Just – what I’m trying to say is… look after her, alright? Her and the baby. Because if you don’t…”

“I understand,” said the Doctor.

“Good.” Mickey wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

“Do you want to talk to her?” the Doctor asked, after a moment. Mickey shook his head.

“Not now,” he said. “Not for a while. I need…”

“Time,” said the Doctor. 

“Yeah,” said Mickey. He turned to go, and then paused.

“Tell her – tell her I’m not angry, okay? I get it. Rose was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I’m not the best thing that ever happened to her. And… she deserves the best.”

“ _Are_ you angry, though?” asked the Doctor. Mickey laughed again.

“Oh, furious. But it’s not the first time someone’s cheated on me. I’ll get over it.”

The Doctor debated telling him that he hadn’t actually slept with Rose, that it had was alien intervention that was responsible for the pregnancy, not infidelity and carelessness; but in the end, he decided not to. Because he’d kissed Rose earlier, and she’d kissed back, and he was pretty sure she hadn’t given Mickey so much as a thought when she’d agreed to go on a date with him. 

So the Doctor only said,

“I’ll tell her you stopped by. Wished her the best.”

“Yeah. You do that,” said Mickey, and left the Doctor standing there by the door to Jackie Tyler’s flat.

For a moment the Doctor thought about going back to the TARDIS, as he’d planned. Then he sighed, and knocked on the door to Jackie’s flat.

“I thought you told Rose you were going back to your ship?” Jackie demanded, once she opened the door and saw him standing there.

“I was, but then I had a chat with Mickey,” said the Doctor.“Half the estate knows Rose is pregnant, apparently.”

Still sitting on the sofa, Rose sat bolt upright, and looked stricken.

“Oh my God, _Mickey!_ ” She put a hand to her mouth. “He still thinks we’re–”

“Not anymore, he doesn’t,” said the Doctor. Rose looked horrified. The Doctor shrugged, a little apologetically. “Couldn’t help it. He asked about the baby. Sorry.”

“Oh my God,” said Rose, sinking back into her seat again.

“Well, that’s one way to break up with him, I suppose,” said Jackie. “Might have been nice if you’d done that before you and the Doctor got together, though.”

Rose let out a moan of distress.

“I didn’t even _think_ –” She rubbed a hand over her eyes.

“For what it’s worth, he wished you the best,” said the Doctor. “Threatened me if I didn’t look after you and the baby.”

“He must think I’m the worst kind of...” said Rose. “Getting together with you before I’d even told him that him and me weren’t working out.”

“He understands, Rose,” said the Doctor. “Told me so.”

“What did he say?” asked Jackie, looking curious.

“Said Rose was the best thing that ever happened to him, but he wasn’t the best thing that ever happened to her, and she deserves the best,” said the Doctor.

Rose looked like she was about to cry again.

“That’s just like him,” she said. “Oh God, he must be so upset. I should–” She began to rise from her seat.

“You sit back down,” said Jackie, before the Doctor could. “The last thing he needs right now is you crying all over him, telling him how sorry you are. That won’t help anything.”

“Much as I hate to admit it, your Mum’s right,” said the Doctor.

“Oh, thanks,” said Jackie.

“Right now, Mickey needs space,” said the Doctor. “If you care about him, then give him the chance to move on.”

“You got his name right,” said Rose, as though she’d only just noticed.

“Yeah, well.” The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. “He’s gone up in my estimation. Just a bit. Still an idiot, mind.” A moment later, he added, “Anyway, I should go make that reservation, before I forget.”

A quick smile at Rose, and he left the flat, telling himself that it wasn’t running away if you planned on coming back. But he’d found out he was a father and started a romantic relationship, all in one day – he’d reached his limit for domestic drama. Hopefully Rose would be feeling a bit less guilty by the time he got back.

* * *

He arrived back a couple of hours after he’d left. A few minutes after that, Rose burst into the TARDIS.

“Hello,” said the Doctor. “The reservation’s at seven.” A thought occurred to him. “I did get the right day, didn’t I?” He levelled a suspicious look at the time rotor at the centre of the TARDIS console.

“Yeah,” said Rose, and now she was smiling at him again. He grinned back.

“I should probably get ready then, shouldn’t I?” Rose said. “For dinner.”

“Why? What time is it?”

“Just past five o’clock,” said Rose. “You’ve been gone since this morning.” There was no accusation in her voice, but the Doctor felt a little shamefaced about it anyway.

“Sorry,” he said. “Don’t always land exactly where I mean to.”

Rose gave a snort.

“It’s alright. Not like it was a year, this time.”

“That was an accident!” The Doctor sent her a wounded look. It didn’t work.

“Yeah, but my Mum’s never going to let me live it down,” said Rose. “Gone a whole year, no word, police investigation and everything. She’s still going to be bringing it up when I’m, like, forty.”

The Doctor tactfully didn’t say anything. But Rose saw his expression.

“Be nice. She’s my Mum.”

“Believe me, that’s the only reason I put up with her.”

“ _Doctor_ ,” said Rose, chiding.

“I thought you were going to go and change?” said the Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, but went off to the wardrobe room to look for an outfit.

The Doctor was halfway through fixing some diodes in the console room that it occurred to him that Rose might expect _him_ to dress up nice for their date, too. For that reason, when Rose reappeared, he was wearing a clean v-necked shirt and pair of trousers, and his boots had been given a fresh coat of polish.

But all thoughts of that were wiped away when he laid eyes on Rose.

After a moment of speechless staring, he managed to say, “You look nice,” and then promptly chastised himself mentally for the sheer inadequacy of that statement.

But Rose smiled.

“For a human, you mean?”

“For anyone,” said the Doctor honestly. That got him a wider smile than before. 

It only took him a moment to land the TARDIS in Paris, not far from their chosen restaurant. He offered Rose his arm.

“Shall we?”

Still smiling broadly, Rose linked her arm through his, and they headed off on their date.

The owner of the restaurant was a bloke the Doctor had rescued once, which meant that the Doctor was always allowed to eat there, leather jacket and all. He was there to greet the Doctor when they came in, although his eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of Rose on the Doctor’s arm.

But he was perfectly polite, genial even, and he and the Doctor made small talk for a moment before he had one of his staff show the Doctor and Rose to the best table in the restaurant.

“I can read this,” Rose announced, delighted, as she perused the menu. “Is it the TARDIS’s translation circuit?”

“Got it in one,” said the Doctor. “What do you feel like having?”

Rose frowned for a moment.

“What’s this?” she asked, pointing to an item on the menu.

“ _Bouillabaisse_ ,” said the Doctor. “Sort of like a stew, with fresh seafood and a tomato base. You should try it. Delicious, bouillabaisse is.”

“Alright,” said Rose. “I will, then.”

The Doctor waved down a waiter, and ordered them both the bouillabaisse. Once the waiter was gone, he and Rose sat in silence for a moment.

“This is nice,” Rose said, eventually. 

“It is,” the Doctor agreed.

“It’s just… I keep trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m having a baby – that _we’re_ having a baby,” Rose corrected herself. “I don’t even know what we’re having.”

“Half-human Time Lord,” said the Doctor immediately.

“That’s not what I meant,” said Rose. “And it could be a half-Time Lord human, for all you know.” A flash of a grin.

“Nope,” said the Doctor, with authority. “Time Lord genes are dominant, means any kid we have’ll definitely be a Time Lord. They’ll have human traits as well, just like their mum, but… Time Lord.”

He let Rose absorb that, and then asked: “What did you mean, then, when you said you don’t even know what we’re having?”

“I meant whether it’s a boy or a girl,” said Rose. 

“Oh. Is that something you want to know now, or would you rather it was a surprise?”

“You already know, don’t you?” asked Rose, in a combination of resignation and amusement. “You know, and you didn’t tell me.”

“I might do.”

“I think… I think I’d like to know,” said Rose, slowly. “It might make a difference, to know that I’m having a boy or a girl, not just a…”

“Indeterminate baby?” the Doctor suggested.

“Right.”

“Alright then – it’s going to be a girl. Well, I say _going to be_ – it _is_ a girl. Did a genetic scan, when we got back to the TARDIS.”

He’d been so worried that Rose or the baby might have been damaged in the process used to create the baby in the first place – but the variety of different scans he’d done had shown that they were both fine. Better than fine, even – positively thriving.

“A girl,” said Rose, wonderingly, and then she laughed. “I hope she has your eyes.”

The Doctor blinked at in her in surprise. He’d gotten a lot of comments on his ears, and nose – but this was the first time someone had mentioned his eyes. The first time he’d gotten positive mention of his appearance at all, actually.

“Why? What about my eyes?”

Rose smiled softly at him.

“They’re so blue,” she said. “And, like… I look into your eyes, and it’s like you’ve got the whole world in there.” She laughed a little, suddenly self-conscious, glancing away from him. “Listen to me, blathering on.”

“I don’t know,” said the Doctor, “I kind of like it. No one’s ever complimented my eyes, before.”

Rose looked back at him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, they’re nice,” she said.

The Doctor smiled at her across the table. 

Rose smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three: Rose’s POV **

In the weeks that followed, the Doctor was visibly happier than Rose was used to seeing him.

He was less prickly, too. He’d stopped calling Rose a _stupid ape_ whenever he got annoyed, and he had more patience with Jackie (although that didn’t stop him complaining about her where she couldn’t hear), and his former attitude of _I don’t do families_ had nearly disappeared once he found out that he and Rose were having a kid. He still didn’t have much patience for the ordinary, domestic drama constantly going on around him, but… he was trying.

It was… nice, Rose thought. They’d been on a number of dates, too, and although they hadn’t gone past kissing yet, Rose was content with the slow pace. The last thing she wanted was to mess things up by moving too fast, and ruin whatever it was she was building with the Doctor, because he wasn’t just some boyfriend: he was someone she wanted to have stick around, possibly for the rest of her life. And that meant being careful, and taking it slow.

Besides… every time she thought she knew the Doctor, he revealed a new facet of himself that surprised her. Honestly, it could take years before she fully understood him – if ever. Rose was actually okay with that. The lack of predictability where he was concerned kept things interesting.

The Doctor still had a habit of disappearing into the TARDIS at odd moments, but Rose knew it had to be a bit of a strain for him, being stuck on Earth and not travelling. So Rose didn’t think anything of his disappearances, really, until one day the Doctor came in, beaming all over his face, and grabbed her hand.

“Come with me,” he said.

“Where are we going?” Rose asked, letting herself be pulled along.

“TARDIS.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see,” was the cryptic answer, but the Doctor was grinning, clearly excited about whatever the surprise was. So Rose didn’t ask any more questions.

The Doctor led her down the hallways of the TARDIS until they were almost to Rose’s room, and stopped. There were two new doors next to Rose’s room, where there hadn’t been doors before. One door had Gallifreyan writing on it; the other was painted pale orange, with a blank name-plate affixed to it.

Rose recognised the door to the Doctor’s room, moved so that it was now next to hers; but what was the orange one?

“Open the door,” said the Doctor, still with that gleam of excitement in his eyes. So Rose stepped forward, and opened the pale orange door.

Inside was a large, round room, with soft, red carpet lining the floor. The ceiling was painted the same pale orange as the door. 

But the walls…

The walls had been painted by hand with an alien landscape. In the foreground was bright red grass, waving in an unseen wind, with gently sloping hills rising behind it in the background. Atop the hills rested a futuristic-looking city, all curved domes and arches, resting inside a transparent bubble. Up above were twin suns, shining against a burnt-orange sky.

Rose had no idea what to make of the room.

“What…?”

“It’s a nursery,” said the Doctor softly, looking oh-so-happy. “For the baby.”

Rose stared around, taking in the decor.

“Why orange?” Rose finally asked.

There was a flash of sorrow in the Doctor’s eyes.

“It was the colour of the sky on my home planet,” he said, his expression solemn. “It’s as soothing to Time Lords as sky-blue is to you.”

Rose looked around the room with a new eye.

“Then… all those buildings…?” She pointed at the painted city.

“The Citadel of the Time Lords,” said the Doctor. “Painted it from memory. I thought… when the baby is a bit older, I could tell her… stories. About our people.”

He sounded so happy and yet so desperately sad at the same time, that Rose couldn’t stand it. She turned away from the painted city, stepped forward, and wrapped the Doctor in a fierce hug.

The Doctor was frozen for a moment, and Rose wondered if she’d crossed one of his unspoken boundaries. Then his arms came up around her, and he hugged her back. Rose rested her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the rhythm of his frenetic double-heartbeat pulsing there.

She wondered what it would be like for her daughter, growing up with no more than stories of her people and her culture, only knowing what the Doctor could tell her, because nothing else was left. What it would be like, to have only one other member of your species living alongside you, and even your own Mum being a different species from you?

Thinking about it made Rose’s heart ache: both for her unborn child, and for the baby’s father.

“There’s going to be so much I can’t tell her,” said Rose, into the Doctor’s neck. “So many questions I won’t be able to answer.”

The Doctor stepped back away from her for a second, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rose looked up, into his eyes. 

“That’s true for every parent, Rose. Besides. Think of all the questions you _can_ answer. And she’ll be human, too, remember. That part of her heritage is just as important as the Time Lord part.”

“I thought I was meant to be comforting you,” said Rose, with a teary little laugh.

“You were,” said the Doctor simply. “Just by being here.”

Rose hugged him again, and they stood there for a long moment, in the middle of the soon-to-be-nursery.

“You know what this means?” said the Doctor, after a while.

“What, Doctor?”

He moved to look down at her, without breaking the hug, and Rose tilted her head up at an awkward angle to make eye contact.

“We need to buy baby things for the nursery,” said the Doctor, his voice gleeful. “Come on, Rose. Let’s go shopping!”

* * *

Jackie absolutely refused to set foot in the TARDIS again, and Rose didn’t want to carry dozens of baby things around on public transport and neither did the Doctor, so they ended up going shopping on their own.

Hand-in-hand, they entered the first store on the Doctor’s list. It looked posher than Rose had expected.

“Hello, can I help you?” said the woman near the door, eying the Doctor’s leather jacket and Rose’s pink hoodie a little dubiously. Her nameplate said _Catherine_.

“We want to buy some things for a baby,” said the Doctor cheerfully.

“What are you looking for, precisely?” Catherine asked.

Grinning widely, the Doctor said, “ _Everything_.”

Rose soon discovered that he meant exactly what he said. They ended up looking at cots, and prams, and changing tables, and toys and clothing and a dozen other things besides. The Doctor seemed to know exactly what he wanted, chatting away to Catherine at a mile-a-minute in his usual authoritative fashion, while the shop assistant made notes on every item the Doctor selected and Rose followed the Doctor around, feeling dazed at the shopping whirlwind he’d turned into.

Every now and then the Doctor would stop to ask, “What do you think of this one, Rose?” or “Which do you feel is better, green or yellow?” and Rose would answer, and the Doctor would be off again.

Rose was lagging behind the Doctor and Catherine when the Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks, mid-word, and turned to face her with a frown on his face.

“You alright?” he asked. “You’ve gone all quiet.”

“I just… it’s just all a bit much to take in,” said Rose. And then, because she couldn’t help herself: “Do we really need the romper-suit with bananas on it?”

“Why not?” The Doctor grinned at her, and normally his enthusiasm was contagious, but for once Rose didn’t smile back. 

His smile faded into apology after a moment.

“Sorry,” the Doctor said, looking vaguely embarrassed. “Forgot this is your first time, having a baby. Bit overwhelming, isn’t it?”

“Just a bit. How do we even know what we need? There’s…” Rose gestured at her surroundings, “…so much _stuff_.”

“Do you want to go home?” asked the Doctor.

Rose thought about it.

“…kind of, yeah.”

“Alright,” said the Doctor, and turned to Catherine. “We’ll take everything we’ve picked out so far, and be off.”

“Would you like it all to be delivered?” Catherine asked, after a moment.

“Nope,” said the Doctor. “Just leave it in the car park, next to the big blue box that says Police Public Call Box. Alright?”

“Certainly,” said Catherine, waving two other assistants over.

It took ten minutes to ring everything up, and Rose was horrified by how much it all cost. But the Doctor didn’t bat an eye, just handed over his debit card.

It took another fifteen minutes for the assistants to carry everything out to the TARDIS, all of them glancing curiously at it, and nearly half an hour for the Doctor to carry everything inside while Rose stood around, making sure no one pinched any of their baby stuff. Finally, they were done.

Rose left the Doctor putting the coordinates into the console, and went to look at the nursery.

It had begun to look like a proper nursery, with the cot in one corner and the changing table in the other, and various baby things scattered around the room. There was even a playpen, with a dangling mobile above it.

They were going to be a family, Rose thought. Her and the Doctor and the baby, and her Mum. 

She was still standing there, smiling, when the Doctor came looking for her.

“You look happy,” he commented.

“You know, I think I am,” said Rose. “We’re going to be a family. You, me, baby, and Mum.”

“Can’t we leave her off the list?” 

“Shut up,” said Rose, elbowing him, but grinning a little, all the same.

“I mean it, your mother’s a menace,” said the Doctor, but he didn’t sound as annoyed as he usually did when he talked about Jackie. Instead, he sounded…

_ Happy _ . Just happy, thought Rose, and smiled. For the first time, the idea of having a baby seemed more exciting than daunting.

She tried to bear that in mind the next morning when, halfway through having breakfast with her Mum in the flat, she suddenly had to race to the loo to throw up.

The Doctor, who had been roped into having breakfast with them after much complaining, quickly followed after her.

“Rose?”

“Oh, I was wondering when that would kick in,” said Jackie, following them both into the tiny bathroom. “You okay, love?”

Rose was unable to respond, too busy throwing up.

“What’s wrong with her?” the Doctor demanded, coming across as sharp and threatening all of a sudden, but Rose knew that was just a mask for his concern.

Rose could practically hear her Mum rolling her eyes as she replied, “It’s morning sickness, Doctor. Same as happens to most pregnant women.”

“What?” said the Doctor, confused, and then, “ _Oh._ So she’s fine?” 

“Don’t feel it,” Rose groaned, in-between retching.

“I’ll be right back,” the Doctor announced, and was gone.

“Useless man,” said Jackie. She moved forward to pull back Rose’s hair out of the way, as Rose threw up again. “You poor thing. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.”

Her words didn’t reassure Rose at all, but she wasn’t able to say so. Several horrible minutes passed.

Abruptly there was a heavy footstep in the hallway, and the Doctor burst back into the bathroom.

“Rose, drink this,” he said, waving a bottle under her nose. “It’ll help with the nausea.”

Rose took it, and frowned down at the label.

“What’s that, then?” Jackie asked.

“Kalangan nausea remedy,” said the Doctor. “Perfectly safe, for her and the baby.”

“I used to just have a ginger beer to settle my stomach,” said Jackie.

“ _No_ ,” said the Doctor, so vehemently that Jackie actually took a step back. “Time Lords can’t metabolise ginger beer properly – if you gave her that, it could seriously hurt the baby. Best to steer clear of ginger altogether, actually. Just to be safe.”

Rose thought about that as she drank some of the nausea remedy. True to the Doctor’s words, almost as soon as she’d downed it, she began to feel better.

“So I can’t have ginger, is that right?” she said to the Doctor. “No more Asian takeaway, then. Is there anything else I should know about that can hurt the baby?”

“Aspirin,” said the Doctor, after a moment’s thought. “If you get a headache or something, take paracetamol.”

Rose thought back and tried to remember if she’d had any aspirin in the last few weeks, attempting to control a sudden sense of panic. 

She didn’t think she had, and slowly the panic abated.

“You could have mentioned that earlier,” she told the Doctor. “What if I’d already taken some?”

This time it was the Doctor who looked alarmed.

“You haven’t though, have you?”

“I don’t think so,” said Rose. “But you should have said something.”

The Doctor looked abashed.

“Didn’t think of it.”

“What use are you, then?” asked Jackie.

“Excuse you, I’m brilliant,” said the Doctor. “Fantastic, even. Aren’t I, Rose?”

“Don’t get me involved in this,” said Rose, trying not to grin.

“You’re having a baby with me, you’re already involved,” said the Doctor, at the same time as Jackie said, “You’re the one dating him, sweetheart.”

They both stopped, and frowned at each other. Rose couldn’t help her laughter.

* * *

Rose was in the kitchen, reading a science fiction novel, while Jackie hummed along to the music that was playing and read one of her gossip magazines.

Rose, although few people knew it, had always been a bit of a secret sci-fi nerd; she’d grown up watching Star Trek re-runs, and borrowing VHS tapes from the video store whenever her Mum had enough money spare. 

Their VHS player had been a gift from a friend of Jackie’s, who had upgraded her own VHS player and had no use for the old one. It was old, and didn’t always work the way it ought to: but it meant that Rose could watch the occasional tape she received for her birthday or at Christmas, as well as the rental tapes she borrowed.

When all the other little girls had been obsessed with watching old tapes of _My Little Pony_ or _Jem and the Holograms,_ or Disney films such as _The Little Mermaid_ or _Beauty & the Beast_, Rose’s favourite film had been _Short Circuit_ , a wacky film about a military robot gaining sentience and searching out a life of its own. She’d rented it from the store so many times that the tape itself had eventually broken. Rose had been inconsolable – at least, until Jackie had found a copy in a charity shop for a few quid. That had worn out too, eventually; but by then Rose had discovered _Back to the Future_ , with its fascinating depiction of time travel, and hadn’t missed _Short Circuit_ quite as much as she had the first time.

“You know, it’s funny,” Rose said aloud. 

“Hmm?” Jackie asked, without looking up from her magazine.

“It’s just… all my life, I’ve been obsessed with time travel and aliens, and here I am, dating a time-travelling alien.”

“Best way to live,” said the Doctor, entering the flat. He made a face as he heard the music. “Neil Diamond? Are you honestly listening to _Neil Diamond_ right now?”

“I’ll put something else on,” said Rose, getting to her feet. She switched off the music.

“I was listening to that,” Jackie complained, but without any real heat. 

“You can finish listening later,” Rose told her, and put on a new CD.

The Doctor grinned as Billy Idol’s cover of _Mony Mony_ started to play.

“I like the way you think, Rose Tyler.” 

“Want to dance?” Rose suggested.

“I don’t really _dance_ ,” said the Doctor, and Rose raised her eyebrows. The Doctor gave in.

“Oh, I suppose I could, just this once,” he conceded, and Rose grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the living room. Together, they began bopping along to the music – as well as Rose could in her condition, anyway.

The Doctor proved to be a good dancer. Mickey had always been more of a flailer than a dancer, but the Doctor had a natural sense of rhythm, perfectly in-step with every beat of the music.

“You’re good,” Rose said, a tone of appreciation in her voice.

“That’s me, naturally impressive,” he said, and he was so close, that it was easy enough for Rose to lean up and kiss him in agreement.

The Doctor went still. Then he pulled Rose flush against him, and they were just standing there, kissing, while the next song started up around them.

“I don’t want to see that,” said Jackie from the doorway, and the Doctor stopped kissing Rose just long enough to retort, “Go somewhere else, then.”

Jackie muttered under her breath about _rude_ and _in my own flat_ , and went back into the kitchen, but Rose was too busy kissing the Doctor to care.


End file.
